The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for printing print data on the corner of an envelope with an ink-jet printer and, more particularly, to an ink-jet printer having an envelope corner printing apparatus that prints print data on the corner of an envelope independently from the printing function performed by the printer with respect to the sheet media printed by the printer. The printer housing includes a slot in a front corner positioned to receive an envelope corner for purposes of printing print data such as a return address or postage on the envelope corner. The printhead of the printer is capable of being positioned over the slot in the front corner of the printer housing by traversing the width of the printer housing along a guide rod. A sensor located within the printer housing near the slot detects the insertion of the envelope corner and initiates printing by the printhead. Spring clips positioned within the slot stabilize the envelope corner at the proper distance from the printhead to ensure the proper gap distance between the ink-ejecting nozzles of the printhead and the surface of the envelope. The printhead prints the print data from the nonvolatile memory of the printer and does not require constant interfacing between the printer and the computer attached to the printer.
In using conventional ink-jet printers, it is desirable to be able to print static print data such as return address information and postage information on the corner of envelopes without significant effort and reconfiguration of the printer""s print path used to print on sheet media. Some efforts to develop devices to print such print data on envelope corners has included the use of adjustable paper trays or feeders on the printer that permit the insertion of envelopes and the transport of the envelopes through the printer""s sheet media print path. By interacting with a user""s computer attached to the printer, the desired print data is communicated to the printhead and printed on the envelope as the envelope passes through the printing area of the sheet media print path. Using such devices, the print data can typically be printed both on the envelope corners as well as on the middle portion of the envelopes. Unfortunately, such devices may require the printer to continuously interface with the user""s computer in order to obtain the print data that the user desires to be printed on the envelope or such devices may require the user to adjust various controls on the printer itself. Also, such devices can be cumbersome and require the user to often adjust the envelope in the paper tray to ensure that the envelope is aligned properly in the tray for purposes of feeding through the printer""s sheet media print path. This can be particularly problematic when the envelopes are of variable sizes or are stuffed with contents.
Other devices developed to print data on envelope corners include the use of a entirely separate printing device from the printer to store such print data and print such print data on envelope corners. Although such printing devices may more easily print the print data on envelope corners than conventional ink-jet printers, such devices can be expensive and may take up additional desk space that is useful to the user. The user often prefers the use of a single printer to perform both the functions of printing print data on sheet media as well as on the corner of envelopes. These devices can also be problematic for printing on variably sized envelopes or stuffed envelopes.
Thus, there has arisen a need in the industry for an ink-jet printer that includes an envelope corner printing apparatus that enables a user to print data on the corner of an envelope without requiring adjustment of the printer""s sheet media print path and performs such printing on the printer itself rather than requiring an entirely separate printing device. It would also be advantageous to perform such printing on envelope corners without requiring constant interfacing between the printer and the computer attached to the printer, but rather can access print data stored in the printer""s local non-volatile memory.
An ink-jet printer having the envelope corner printing apparatus of the present invention provides for the printing of print data on the corner of envelopes in low-volume printing applications while eliminating many of the drawbacks associated with printing on envelope corners caused by conventional ink-jet printers.
An ink-jet printer includes a conventional sheet media print path. The sheet media print path is defined by a paper tray for storing the sheet media, a set of rollers that transport the sheet media from the sheet media input slot in the printer housing to the printing area for printing, a second set of rollers that advance the media and stabilize the media in the printing area, a third set of rollers that transport the sheet media from the printing area out of the printer through a sheet media output slot, and a backing tray for receiving the printed sheet media. An ink-jet printer including the envelope corner printing apparatus of the present invention also includes an additional slot located in a front corner of the printer housing that is separate from the sheet media input slot and the sheet media output slot. The slot is of sufficient width and dimensions to receive the corner of an envelope. The slot is positioned such that the printhead of the printer is able to traverse the width of the printer housing along a guide rod and become positioned just above the slot. A sensor located within the printer housing near the slot detects the insertion of the envelope corner and sends a signal to the printer main electronics that initiates printing on the envelope corner by the printhead. Spring clips positioned within the slot stabilize the envelope corner at the proper distance from the printhead to ensure the proper gap distance between the ink-ejecting nozzles of the printhead and the surface of the envelope. The printhead prints the print data from the non-volatile memory of the printer and does not require continuous interfacing between the printer and the computer attached to the printer. For purposes of the invention, the print data may include any type of information that a user wishes to print on an envelope corner that does not require constant communication with the printer""s computer, but typically such print data will include return address information of the user or postage information. In order to modify the print data stored in the printer""s non-volatile memory, the user can enter certain commands in the user""s computer and briefly interface with the printer to update the printer""s non-volatile memory. It is not practical to use the envelope corner printing apparatus of the present invention to attempt to print mailing address information on the middle portion of envelopes, but rather such mailing address information will continue to be printed by a printer including the envelope corner printing apparatus of the present invention through the printer""s sheet media print path.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for the easy printing of print data such as return address information and postage information on the corner of an envelope without requiring the reconfiguration of the printer""s sheet media print path, without requiring constant interfacing with the computer attached to the printer and without the use of a separate printing device. It is a further object of the present invention to be capable of performing such printing on envelope corners for any size envelope and for stuffed envelopes.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.